


It Shall Come To Pass

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crystal - Freeform, Fantasy setting, Final Fantasy influence, I lied.. not one shot anymore, M/M, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Fuji found happiness in the amidst of Chaos. AU. FF setting/world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Final Fantasy's World and Setting influence. Includes crystal and some of their jobs and magic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

The fire flickered in front of him.

With his blue eyes, Fuji watched the red flower dancing brightly. The shimmering lights gave warmth against the cold nights.

He took a deep breath, running his fingers amongst the soft, dark brown hair that currently rested on his laps. Inside the small cave, they hid, away from the dark, dangerous nights that lurked outside.

Despite the war, despite the increasing beasts that roamed the land, Fuji never knew he could find such happiness. He caressed the stern temple, the face of the stoic man he came to love.

Deep down, he knew he was holding to a fleeting happiness born from some twisted fate.

It didn’t matter that he was smart; he was born in poverty and sold to the whorehouse at an early age. He spread his legs for men, pleasing their sexual desire. 

He never knew of the outside world, out of the whorehouse. Everyday he hated the sunset and the darkness outside that signaled his time to sell his body. He despised the city lights, the sounding laughter of freedom that echoed the street.

He could only smile as he spread his legs, whispering words of lust to the changing customers. Each one of them pounded his little hole until it became loose and dripping with cum.

Fuji never knew he would come to long for the darkness, for the time to spend together, just the two of them. 

The stoic King came by accident. The overgrowing monster, outside the city, started to attack, destroying everything in their paths, including the red light district area.

Fuji remembered the chaos, the fire burning in a distant. He remembered the blood-curling scream that populated the city and the scent of death that grew stronger.

He was with a man when it happened. On his hands and knees, the man was thrusting inside him, stretching his loose hole. The four-legged beast eventually came and killed the unsuspecting man in one bite. Fuji saw the red-eyed monster feasting on the dead man and managed to escape.

Half dressed in his sheer kimono, he made a run from it, barefooted. He exited the whorehouse, running down the street and made his way to the unknown part of the town. He almost didn’t make it, catching the attention of another four-legged beast. The beast’s sharp teeth quickly buried itself deeply inside his leg, drawing blood as he screamed in pain.

It was then that he met _him_. 

Riding the black stallion, Tezuka Kunimitsu slayed the beast with his sword. He was only a Prince then. His father, Tezuka Kuniharu, was the country’s King, until his death on that fated night.

Fuji remembered the sheer power of the Prince’s gravity that pulled all beasts surrounding them to the ground, the Dark Knight speciality. 

The dead beasts turned into black ashes that disappeared with the air. Meanwhile, those that were still alive grew stronger by feasting on blood and the continuous lack of light. They evolved, changing their appearance.

Tezuka pulled him on the horse. He was still bleeding then, leaving trails for the beasts to follow. They rode under the moonlight, escaping the burning city. Fuji wrapped his arms around the broad figure.

From then, they travelled together, growing closer. He was happy, despite the lurking beasts and the continuous treat from the Empire to hunt down the last King.

No longer had to spread his legs to strangers, he learned the art of healing instead. Drawing power from the Crystal’s ether, he became the King’s essential companion.

Fuji smiled as he continued running his hand on the soft hair. The fire continued to flicker, protecting them. Outside, a faint howling could be heard. The body resting on his legs quickly shifted.

Dark hazelnuts eyes pierced open. The King adjusted his glasses and quickly sat up, looking at the darkness outside. 

“You can sleep a bit more. I’m still fine.” He said to the man. 

Tezuka looked back at him and caressed his cheek. He mewled at the sensation.

“I’ll take a look around, you go to sleep.” The King replied.

Fuji had to grab the man to prevent him from leaving.

“Don’t.” He said. “You need rest, please.” He continued, keeping his grip tight. He didn’t want the man to leave. He wanted him to stay, to hold him.

It was as if the man heard him.

Fuji tasted the warm kiss on his lips. He moaned when the gentle hand sneaked inside his cotton tunic, rubbing against his round nipples.

He used to hate spreading his legs, the sounds that came out of his mouth as strange men pounded him furiously. Now though, wrapped around Tezuka’s strong arms, he willingly shed his clothes.

Fuji spread his legs and sat on Tezuka’s laps, wrapping his legs around the man’s stomach. Long fingers, coated in lubricant that they had purchased from the town before, were probing his entrance. He moaned when Tezuka slipped a finger inside him.

Fuji once told the bespectacled man that he could take him without preparation. Growing up in whorehouse has kept his hole loose and most men didn't bother to prep him. They enjoyed the extreme tightness and the sound that he was making.

Tezuka went overboard with his fingers that night. Fuji remembered cumming to the point of fainting. It was his first time, feeling loved.

Staring right at the dark hazelnut eyes, Fuji captured the thin lips, holding onto his happiness tightly. The finger inside him moved deeper, causing him to buckle his hips. He moaned through the kiss when Tezuka added another finger, stretching him ever so slowly.

“Ah-!“ Fuji yelped out sharply, moving his hips.

Tezuka then wrapped his free hand around their dripping cock. Fuji followed straight after as he continued to move his hips to the rhythm of Tezuka’s fingers. Three fingers were now stretching him.

“Hah.. Aaa-“ He moaned again, aroused by the prostate glands.

“Fuji.” Tezuka called out to him in that warm and husky tone.

He smiled widely, removing the man’s fingers from inside him, to slip down Tezuka’s hard shaft. He moaned louder and was quickly silenced by the King’s kiss.

Despite alone in the cave, they had to be careful of the enemies outside.

Fuji gripped both of Tezuka’s shoulder as he moved up and down. Strong arms were holding him steady.

He looked at the dark hazelnut eyes that were staring at him full of love.

“I’m sorry.” He said instead.

Fuji knew the stoic man was taken aback.

“For what?” Tezuka asked with a kiss.

“For being selfish.” He replied with a smile.

A King and a Prostitute, Fuji knew he was holding to a fleeting happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I wrote another chapter for this. It was in my head for quiet sometime.

_“How long do you think it will last?”_

Fuji shook his head, trying to erase the lingering question. 

He drowns his unclothed body deeper inside the warm water. The large bathtub, made of black granite, sparkled like ocean of stars. White fog condensed on the pillar of glass that surrounded the white marbled room.

Just outside, thunderous waterfall plummeted to the gorge below.

It took them two weeks to reach the famous Altissia, a city built on water. They were battered and exhausted, barely surviving on their depleted supplies when they reached the city’s border.

On their way to the city, they saw villages and small cities burned to the ground, either attacked by the growing monsters or the Empire that has grown more technological advanced. Their superior airships appeared more frequently on the sky, blocking the sun.

The night, in turns, had grown colder and longer. Powerful beasts appeared more frequently, feeding on the dead. They rarely saw the moon, whose light was blocked by the burning smoke. The pungent scent of death was everywhere. 

Altissia was their last hope, his King last allies.

Due to the geographical location and strong military power, the city remained untouched from the Empire and the growing beasts roaming outside their border. It also helped that the water crystal, tucked deep inside the city, guarded the city.

Fuji had heard about the city from the men that hired him for a night. He heard them talking about the beauty and its marvelous architecture, the clever little canals used as transportation, the surrounding body of water and sky that changes colour during sunset. He also heard about the legendary beast, born out of the water crystal that reside deep within the water, just below the city.

But all the whispers and stories were nothing compared to witnessing the beauty with his own eyes. Tezuka must have noticed his excitement and awe. The moment they sailed through the Grand Canal to reach the city, his body was trembling.

That was until he met _him_ , the high priest of Alitissia.

Taller than him, with glasses similar to the stoic king, Oshitari Yuushi was a powerful figure in the city. He was Altissia’s second in command, famous for his strategic thinking and healing abilities 

Fuji didn’t expect such man to recognize him and to know about his past. The high priest had apparently bought him before, back in his brothel days, along with some other prostitute for a night of pleasure.

He had unconsciously blocked any memories of that night. They had drugged him, blindfolded and tied him up before fucking him to the point of passing out. Only now he remembered the endless pain that was lashed out to him.

_“Your sweet cries, body trembling with fear and covered in cum that dripped down from head to your little toe... How long do you think you can stand beside him? A prostitute serving as the Lucis last King’s right hand man and lover, how laughable…”_

The words repeated inside his mind again, causing his blood to boil in anger. He wanted to lash out at the man but he knew he couldn’t, especially when they needed their help more than ever.

He drowns himself inside the warm water instead, trying to convince his mind that it was all in the past. He already knew the consequences of his action, of his ‘unworthiness’ to stand beside the King. He knew it would end when the war finishes.

Either he dies in battle or live to see his King with someone else.

The latter would kill him eventually.

Taking a deep breath, Fuji let his body relaxes and delved deeper into the large bathtub until his head was fully submerged. He needed the silence to clear his mind. 

He slowly breathed out the oxygen inside his body, creating thin bubbles that swam upwards. He certainly didn’t expect a hand to reach out to him and pulled him out of the water forcefully.

“Fuji-!!”

The familiar voice called out his name loudly.

The blue-eyed man opened his eyes immediately and found his King looking straight at him. His dark hazelnut eyes were full of worries.

“Are you hurt!?” Tezuka asked him while examining the naked body, shaking it slightly.

Fuji shook his head. He was still recuperating from the sudden action.

“I’m okay…” He whispered softly, coughing in-between. The water had gotten inside his mouth and nose. “What... What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with them?” He asked back, referring to the little gathering of Altissia’s high council to discuss their next move.

He wasn’t allowed to attend the meeting, despite the protest of his King. Not trustworthy enough, according to the leaders of Altissia. Fuji suspected his past had something to do with it as well. 

“I wanted to check up on you first. You looked pale when I left you."

Tezuka’s hand was warmer than the water. It stayed on his cheek, caressing him softly.

Fuji shook his head softly, holding the warm hand. He loved the feeling of the King’s hand on his body.

“I’m just tired.” He replied with a smile. “You should return. I’ll be okay after some rest, especially on such luxurious bed.” He continued.

The last King of Lucis kept staring at him. Fuji quickly noticed the rimless glasses started to fog, covering the piercing hazelnut eyes. He couldn’t help but to chuckle when Tezuka unexpectedly took off his glasses, along with his dripping wet clothing

“Yo-Your Grace?” Fuji yelped out, confused.

It didn’t take long for the stoic man to remove all of his garments and joined the slender figure in the large bathtub. The water moved and spilled to the surrounding floor.

“This is nice, indeed.” Said the King as he rested his body against Fuji.

The sudden act surprised the blue-eyed man but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms tightly around Tezuka’s upper chest. The warm water enveloped their naked bodies. Breathing out loud, Fuji rested his head on the stoic man’s wide shoulder.

“They’ll be waiting…” He whispered softly, slightly worried.

“Atobe can wait. I’ve waited for him during his royal visit to Lucis. He went missing for two days. Turned out he was hiding in some nobleman’s house, having fun with a married lady and their daughters.”

Fuji chuckled when he heard the story. He already knew about the infamous reputation of Altissia’s Crown Prince, but also of his great strategic minds and battle skills. The Prince was successfully at stopping the invasion of the Empire after the fall of Lucis, although at a heavy cost.

Spreading his hands wide, Fuji ran his fingers along Tezuka’s upper chest. He felt the rough scars left by their enemies on the warm skin. There were many of them; the amount had increased since the day they met. His hand then lingered on a particularly long scar that was still healing.

“Your shoulder…” Fuji whispered closely. “How are they?”

“It’s not so bad now. The high priest said he could heal it but it would take some time."

Fuji tightened his grips on the King’s body.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, kissing the injured shoulder, wishing he were stronger and more knowledgeable.

“You did more than enough.” Tezuka told him immediately, gripping the hand on the injured shoulder. “It was my lack of judgment that cost me my arm... I wouldn't be here if you didn't manage to attach it back.”

Fuji whimpered and continued to rest his head on the King’s shoulder. He still remembered the blood that poured out of Tezuka’s body. The bloody arm that lied on the floor and the snake beast that almost killed them.

He didn’t want to experience such close encounters, ever again.

The waterfalls continued to echo loudly, reminding them of the outside world. He was starting to feel light headed from the hot bath.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you are thinking…” Tezuka suddenly told him, breaking away from his grip.

Fuji came face to face with the piercing eyes again. He mewled softly when the hand started to caress his cheek.

“You’re staying with me, even after this war.”

His blue eyes widened in shock. He didn’t expect the stoic man to be so blunt.

“You’re my second in command.” Tezuka continued, caressing the tears that started to drop down his cheek. “I trust my life in your hand.”

“I…” He whispered softly, unable to find the words. He shook his head instead, knowing he was unworthy and won’t be accepted by the others.

Tezuka kissed him immediately. A soft and tender touch. Their lips continued to connect, tasting one another.

Fuji parted his mouth and let the other slipped inside. He moaned softly, surrendering his body to the stoic man. Shifting his legs wider, he allowed Tezuka to easily sweep his body. He now sat on top of the stoic man. The warm water continued to surround their body.

“Stay.” He heard Tezuka whispered to his ear as the wide and rough hands trailed down. Soft moans escaped from his red lips just as a finger pushed inside, widening his puckered entrance.

“The water…” Murmured Fuji. “It’ll get dirty…”

“Let it.” Tezuka replied.

The slender figure gripped the wide body tightly and continued to moan. He felt the familiar digit pushing deeper, finding the sensitive flesh. Water gushed inside him as Tezuka pinched and pushed the bumpy glans hard. He cried out loudly, trembling with pleasure. 

He could feel Tezuka’s erect manhood twitching on his stomach. Forehead to forehead, he looked back at the familiar piercing eyes. They were both flushed red from the burning desire and the warm water surrounding them.

“I love you…” Fuji whispered the three words softly. “I… I will follow you until the end.”

Tezuka held him tightly and kissed him again. The warm mouth tasted sweet and full of love. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Fuji broke the kiss and cried out when the erect manhood filled him up. The hard shaft parted his inner lining, grazing that sensitive spot.

“Haa… Aaa…” He moaned softly. Strong arms were on his waist, holding him tightly as he started to move. 

The water splashed rigorously, moving from side to side as he continued to slid on the hard erection. The stoic King was also groaning in pleasure.

Fuji kissed the thin lips again, pressing their body together. Skin to skin, forehead to forehead, he smiled widely, calling the name of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I think I can put up one more chapter for this. Then maybe I write a proper FinalFantasy!fic.  
> I want to rewrite the whole FF15 as well... The game was such a disappointment.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always nice.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Light and Darkness.

From the very beginning, the Crown Prince of Lucis, Tezuka Kunimitsu, noticed the fine line between them.

He was born into the darkness, into the royal blood that allowed him to control gravity and yield the power of the dark knight.

Lucis was a Kingdom known for its long night, where the sun only appeared for couple of hours before disappearing behind the tall mountains that surrounded and protected them. The colour of night became their royal emblem.

It was a cold city, mostly devoid of light, and yet, as he stood in that room, where his father sat, bright light shined through the regal window, illuminating the old and cold majestic throne room.

He held his mother’s hand tightly that time, looking up to his regal father, the King of Lucis, bathed in that warm and rare light. He was smiling at him.

The light slithered through the night sky.

 

…

 

“Tezuka!!!”

 

The familiar voice called him urgently. It was followed by another bang.

He felt the burning heat that heated up the surrounding air, suffocating him. There were smokes and fire in every corner.

Altissia has finally fallen.

 

“TEZUKA!!!”

 

The voice called out again, louder than before.

He laid on that rough floor, exhausted and in pain.

There were cracks on his black armour and stains of blood. He no longer knew whether the blood belonged to him, another human, or the beasts.

On that day, he thought he had lost everything.

He saw the enemy’ aircrafts coming through their barrier. The monsters that the Imperial Army brought. The firepower of those new airplanes that destroyed the country’s barrier in seconds.

He saw his city, the people he was born to protect and serve, perished.

His Kingdom burned to the ground, alongside his Mother and Father, and the people that served his Kingdom from the beginning.

Nothing was left, except for dust and smoke.

 

“TEZUKA!!!”

 

The voice shouted again and again.

He finally opened his eyes, finding the bright light he once saw, alongside that blue coloured eyes.

Groaning out loud, he gathered his strength, gripping the dark sword handed to him by his Father.

“Stay here…” He whispered, pulling his heavy body off the ground.

The broken armour creaked loudly as he stood up, dripping in blood.

He needed to protect his light.

 

….

 

The door creaked behind him, but Fuji couldn’t care less. He was occupied with the figure in front of him.

“You should rest.” The voice told him.

The blue-eyed male shook his head. “I’m fine.” He told Atobe.

The Crown Prince of Altissia was also exhausted, having fought and watched his own city burned to the ground by the Imperial Army and their own city’s protector, Leviathan, who was summoned as the last resort.

The beautiful city disappeared in an instant, washed by the tidal wave brought by the gigantic water beast. All to save what left of its citizens and the royal family.

“You did everything. There’s nothing you can do now.” Remarked Atobe, now standing beside the sleeping figure on the bed.

“I know… You should rest as well.” Fuji replied with a weak smile. His eyes darted to the heavily bandaged hands. There were no guaranteed whether the Crown Prince could hold his spear again.

In a distant, the engine roared loudly, giving power to the spinning turbine that brought them to the sky.

At the end, it was the stolen Imperial Army aircraft that allowed them to escape.

“He’ll wake up.” Atobe said before leaving the room. The door creaked again, to a close.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fuji looked out to the small circular window that illuminated the small, industrial room. He was glad of the blue coloured sky.

He was tired of smoke and the pungent scent of death.

“Please wake up.” He whispered, caressing the sleeping face.

Blue lights ran through his fingers as he tried again, checking the damaged tissues and nerves. They were all connected and healing.

There was nothing he can do.

“Please wake up…” Fuji repeated, squeezing the cold hand of his King.

 

…

 

When he heard the news, Fuji dropped everything to the ground.

The plates of food that was in his hand smashed to the ground, leaving a mess on the cold floor.

He ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, passing, bumping, all to enter the familiar room.

Then he saw him, sitting up right on that bed.

It has been months since Tezuka lose consciousness from fighting Bahamuth, another summoned beast controlled by the Imperial Army. The sleeping beast’s crystal was stolen from another country that the Imperial Army invaded.

Only because of Leviathan they were able to escape.

Having witnessed two legendary creatures fighting against each other, and the mere size of them, the blue-eyed figure realized how small and weak he was.

It made him questioned his own existence.

“Fuji! Come here!!” Atobe signaled to him to come closer. The Crown Prince’ hands were still covered in white bandages.

The blue eyed figure nodded and entered the room. His legs were trembling.

“Tezuka…” He whispered at the half dazed man.

There was silence when the dark hazelnut orbs turned to stare at him.

It was a familiar eyes, the one where Fuji had memorized… yet, there was something different about it.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The words slipped out of the King’s mouth.

Fuji knew then, the moment had finally pass.

 

….

 

_Fin (?)_

 

….

 

He had a dream, of the night filled with scattered stars.

The fire crackled in front of him, dancing excitingly against the dark sky.

 

_“Tezuka.”_

 

The voice echoed from behind.

He was about to turn around, to see the familiar figure, when he woke up to a blinding light.

“Good morning, Your Grace.” The voice greeted him with a wide smile.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> In my mind, the story was always to end like this. There is a continuation in mind, but still not ready yet.
> 
> Comments / Kudos are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I was in the mood for some fantasy and always want to mix Final Fantasy elements into Prince of Tennis (I wish the manga turned into some fantasy shonen instead of violence tennis lol).
> 
> Sorry for making Fuji a prostitute again, I'm taking the easy and smexy way out.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
